Suggestion:Rejected
This is the Rejected Suggestions page. Everybody feel free to gaze upon these failed ideas. If you are the creator of Hell Rising, there is nothing much to see here. Some of these ideas might just stink. Voting is closed on these ones. No comments. The resulting discussion before it was moved here is preserved, but nothing more can be added. Skill Suggestion: Human Skill Suggestion: Zombie Intellect Change }} Then what? They're now stuck in an unbarricaded building, exposed to anybody who might find them - Alreddyded 09:22, 10 June 2007 (PDT) :Just think though corpses are sometimes left in barricaded buildings and have to waste all their ap getting out, or in larger places like the fort when theres a raid it cant always be fully cleared out of corpses, now imagine if it took just one of them to be left before the raid began again, plus Zs cant barricade so they are always trapped in barricaded buildings this gives Zs the big balancing feature they could use --Dwavenhobble 15:56, 10 June 2007 (PDT) (the creator of this idea) ::Why? Humans don't really get a bonus to pulling down cades from inside. What makes Zombies so smart that they could figure it out? Humans can get stuck in non-Fort buildings that some fool caded up, without the ammo they need to take the cade down (the reason for trying to leave in the first place) they have to waste AP as well. If anything Zombies should just have a bonus to clawing down cades just like humans with a shotgun or chainsaw but who's to say the don't already. --Casey Jones 08:21, 11 August 2007 (MDT) :::I already posted this on the forums, but for some reason never got around to checking the suggestions in the wiki. Well, this is a cross-class skill, but benefits zombies the most. This basically gives a zombie gun-like damage, most effective after they've just died. (because as a human they probably compiled a lot of extra crap to avoid hitting 'drop' so damned often when searching for a specific item) :::: No-I'm pretty sure that when Mo changed it to prevent people from leaving heavily 'caded buildings, He mentioned on the forums that you could still leave by clicking a different square. This skills might actually have more disadvantages than advantages, depending on where the button was placed and whether or not you got an "are you sure you would like to do this" button. Just no. --Al(exanderRM) 16:50, 5 October 2007 (MDT) ::::: No- I think this is pretty useless. move to rejected?--AppleJordan 19:05, 20 November 2007 (MST) ::::::No- Moved to Suggestion:Rejected. --EVA-251 20:27, 20 November 2007 (MST) Arm Throw If they are at less than this they can attack but die due to it }} I couldn't really imagine a zombie throwing it's arm at someone, and besides, who in there right mind would sacrifice 30hp for a possible 6 damage? =/ - Alreddyded 09:22, 10 June 2007 (PDT) :A very desperate person, possible better it I had said 100% hit rate and remeber these are Zs they get killed easilyanyway so to alot sacrificing HP for a good attack would seem a good deal --Dwavenhobble 16:01, 10 June 2007 (PDT) (the creator of this idea) ::Well, if it was implemented then I definitely wouldn't use it =/ - Alreddyded :::Others might though as its could stop people getting EXP from killing you and could cause a largish amount of damage quickly --Dwavenhobble 09:30, 14 June 2007 (PDT) ::::As a "self sacrifice" tactic - it's STILL kind of lame. I'd rather bite someone and hope I build up HP for then they shoot back than killy myself. I mean, come on, the idea that Zombies die easily is kind of a weak argument. Ask anyone trying to be a human how often the log on to find they've been killed (and if they are lucky revived). Everyone dies easily, zombies are no different. Anyone who thinks so, doesn't play as the other classes long enough. --Casey Jones 08:29, 11 August 2007 (MDT) :::::No It wouldn't be helpful to me. Plus with Hunger Pain implemented renders pretty useless. Vote for rejected.--AppleJordan 13:09, 22 November 2007 (MST) ::::::No- I don't think this is needed. Moved to Rejected ---EVA-251 14:41, 22 November 2007 (MST) Skill Suggestion: Vampire Life Dexterity *'Life Dexterity' - Allows you to use human guns, accuracy dependent on your human shooting skills in possession. nononono. That is absolutely no. Vampires simply cannot use guns.--AppleJordan 23:56, 31 August 2007 (MDT) :No I agree with AppleJordan. Vampires arent gun users. -- CrimsonKing 13:27, 27 October 2007 (MDT) ::No Wut he said. Moved to REJECTED --EVA-251 13:31, 28 October 2007 (MDT) Item Suggestion Gameplay Suggestion Clothing Suggestion Building Suggestion Other Races Other Suggestions Category:Suggestions